My Little Nappa
by JakeTheGoodman
Summary: Follow our friend Nappa as he goes to Equestria to meet a new friend.
It all started as such a beautiful day. The sun was shining and birds were chirping. That's when we found our dear friend Nappa enjoying some My Little Pony. "I can't wait for this My Little Pony Marathon" Nappa said while wearing his rainbow dash outfit. "I just wish my Vegeety would watch with me". And then all of a sudden Vegeta came in "GOD DAMMIT NAPPA WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" "I'm excited to see my rainbow dash!" Nappa said as he was hugging his rainbow dash plushy. "Won't you watch this with me?" Nappa asked. "NO! FUCK NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR GAY PONY SHIT!" Vegeta yelled. "But I wanna spend time with my love." Nappa said. "FUCK YOU NAPPA! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I DON'T EVEN WANNA BE AROUND YOU! ESPECIALLY AFTER LAST NIGHT!" Said Geetz. "But didn't you enjoy our funtime love?" Nappa replied. "FUCK NO I DIDN'T! ALL YOU DID WAS RUN AROUND SINGING THE MY LITTLE PONY SONG THE ENTIRE NIGHT! NOT TO MENTION THE AMOUNT OF TIMES YOU WHISPERED INTO MY EAR THAT YOU LOVE ME!" Vegeta shouted. "But I do love you!" Nappa said with a creepy smile. "GOD DAMMIT NAPPA JUST FUCK OFF! I'M DONE! FUCK YOU AND FUCK ALL OF YOUR LITTLE BRONY PONIES!" Vegeta said as he then slammed the door leaving the room. "NOOOOO DON'T LEAVE MEH!" Nappa cried out. It was then that My Little Pony Started as Nappa danced around in such a dirty fashion. You could even see the Rainbow Dash Tattoo located on his lower back. Suddenly, the strangest of things happened. A weird portal opened up through the TV. "What kinda science is this?" Nappa asked. He then decided to jump into the portal as he screamed. "WEEEEEE!" All of a sudden he landed in the land of Equestria. Nappa then said "OOH WAH WAH!? Is this?" It was! Nappa couldn't believe his own eyes. "If only my Vegeety could have came here with me! I can't wait to meet Rainbow Dash!" All of a sudden, Rainbow Dash came soaring through the sky. "IT'S MY ONE TRUE PONY!" Nappa shouted. Rainbow Dash then landed in front of him. She then swayed her tail back and forth. "Look at dat booty" Nappa said staring at her booty. Rainbow Dash then asked Nappa if he wanted to come stay with her. "I would love to come stay with you! Does this mean that we get to cuddles too?" Rainbow Dash said yes! So Nappa hopped onto her back as they flew to Cloudsdale to have fun. As she was flying, she felt something touching her. "Can you feel my dragon balls?" Nappa asked. Rainbow Dash was disturbed! They then made it to her house where Nappa asked "Would you like some margarita's?" After countless amounts of drinks, Nappa then took Rainbow Dash into the bedroom. "I'm gonna show you the magic of true friendship." Nappa said as he softly brushed her tail. Rainbow dash, drunk but shy tries to move away from Nappa, but that made Nappa want her more. Rainbow dash drunkly walked to the bed, stumbling on top of it, with her tits on show. Nappa saw her applejacks and got hard on the spot. He then started to cut a hole in his Rainbow Dash costume as you see his Shenron arose from his Dragon balls. "I'm gonna show you my ultimate attack. The Super Seagull Seahorse Attack." Now this was the part of the fanfic to where we had to censor all of the funtime Nappa and Rainbow Dash had. The next day, Nappa awoke in bed to see that there was a note in which he read out loud. "Dear Nappa, last night was very fun. But I must tell you that I am prego with a baby." Nappa then was shocked. "I'M THE DADDEH?" He couldn't believe it. So he then went to the hospital where Rainbow Dash was. That's when he saw the bald pony in her arms as he came in. "Is that my child?" He asked. Rainbow dash then showed him the baby. It was a beautiful baby, with a luscious Nappa-like face and cute ponytail. "OH MY GOD! WAIT TIL I SHOW YOU TO MY VEGETA!" Rainbow Dash asked what they should name him. "Vegeta Jr." Nappa answered. So he then took the baby and flew back through the portal to his house. "I will show you the world." As Nappa sang. They then made it to his house. As they arrived, Vegeta came into the room. "NAPPA WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN? AND WHY IS THERE A HOLE IN YOUR RAINBOW DASH SUIT?" Vegeta asked. "Because I have something to show you. And it's not my dragon balls this time." Nappa said. He then showed Vegeta his new son. "OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT UGLY ASS THING? IT LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE COPY AND PASTED YOUR FACE ONTO A PONY!" Vegeta yelled. "Hey! Don't talk about Vegeta Jr. like that!" Nappa said. "GET THAT FUCKING SHIT OUTTA HERE!" Vegeta yelled as he kicked the pony back into the portal. "NOOOOOO NOT MY VEGETA JR!" Nappa cried out. So he then jumped back into the portal to Equestria to save his son. "I'M COMING FOR YOU MY CHILD!" He shouted. Nappa then landed back in Equestria and was able to save Vegeta Jr. He ran back to the hospital to check on Rainbow Dash, when all of a sudden he saw a big surprise. Rainbow Dash had given birth to 30 more Nappa ponies. "OH MY GOD THEY'RE ALL SO ADORABLE!" Nappa said as he had an orgasm. It was then that Nappa raised an entire army of Vegeta Jr's and conquered Equestria. "I'm gonna be the bestest daddy ever!" Said Nappa. So then the ponies started to inbreed and became more stupid than Nappa. Therefore, Rainbow Dash and Nappa both lived happily ever after. The End.


End file.
